To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a “Beyond 4G Network” or a “Post LTE System.” The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (“millimeter Wave” or “mmWave”) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN) as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
In a wireless communication system, a universal integrated circuit card (UICC) is a smart card inserted into a mobile communication terminal or the like. In general, the UICC includes an access control module for accessing a network of a mobile operator. Examples of the access control module may include a universal subscriber identity module (USIM), a subscriber identity module (SIM), an IP multimedia service identity module (ISIM), etc. The UICC is also called a UICC card or a USIM card or a SIM card, and is commonly called a SIM card. The UICC may store personal information on a mobile communication subscriber and perform subscriber authentication and a generation of a traffic security key upon an access to a mobile communication network, thereby implementing the use of the safe mobile communication. With the proliferation of IoT fields, an embedded UICC (eUICC) is being applied to terminals such as wearable, automobile, and a smart meter. The UICC card, which can download and select the SIM module, is collectively called a eUICC. That is, the UICC card, which is fixed or not fixed in the terminal, among the UICC cards which may download and select the SIM modules remotely, and the term “eUICC profile” is collectively called the downloaded SIM module information.